Being Together
by LIFE-1992
Summary: George and Luna are together thats the way tragedy brought them. Now Luna has stormed out of the Burrow and no one can find her. George wants her to come back but how can he tell her if he doesn't know where she is. Read about there ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

"Shhh... Ron, I said be quiet", whispered Hermione furiously.

"Sorry" replied Ron, this time in a softer voice.

"It's surprising you two are still together considering how often you fight", Ginny said thoughtfully.

At this George looked at Ginny trying to keep a straight face before turning to look at Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione ignored this and continued to pace around the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Well at any rate we should be quiet unless you want to wake mum" said George with a look of seriousness on his face.

At these words everyone fell silent because they knew never to cross Molly Weasley especially in the middle of the night. The silence could also be put down to the tense, anxious atmosphere in the group. They were waiting for Remus and Tonks to come back who were out searching for Luna. Luna had stormed out of the Burrow after a row with Ginny earlier on in the day and hadn't been seen since. They couldn't tell Molly unless they wanted to be hexed to oblivion.

That's why Remus and Tonks were the ones out searching because they could be trusted and were by far the easiest members of the order to talk to. The main reason they were worried about Luna was because it had only been weeks since the death of her father Xenophilious Lovegood. Luna had of course been devastated and spent many hours on the porch talking to Remus and George. She barely ate and had gone very quiet. It was even more shocking to learn that they had been specifically targeted by the death eaters. Luna was now living at the burrow with everyone else. The only person not there was Harry, for he was living at Grimmauld Place, the place he had inherited from his Godfather Sirius a few years back.

"This is all my fault", whispered Ginny tearfully," I never should of said those things to Luna".

"Yeah Ginny, it is your fault. It's none of your business if Luna and I are together, you don't have the right to but in on everyone else's lives. She doesn't want to see me ever again; I'm in love with her Ginny. Do you even know what love is? Because I've found it. A few months ago you were telling me to get over Fred and move on, well I have news for you Ginny, I have moved on. Luna makes me happy and I know that Fred would be happy for me. Can't you be happy for the both of us?" said Fred forcefully and with meaning in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry George, you're right. I guess I got carried away. I don't know what's wrong with me." Ginny said dissolving in tears.

"It's okay sis, it's ok." George said hugging her tightly

The battle all those months ago was still playing on their minds constantly. For George it was as if every time he closed his eyes the battle was taking place in his mind. Particularly the bit when Fred died.

"I can't keep thinking about the battle like this" said George in his mind.

Luna was his rock, his constant support; she was the one comforting him when he lost the most important person in his life. That's who she was becoming, one of the most important people in his 

life, she was his girlfriend. Over the last few weeks they had become closer and when they fell asleep at night it was in each other's arms because Luna didn't want to be alone.

"George, Luna will be fine, she just needs some space," Hermione said reassuringly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" George said sharply while the others held their breath.

"It is I,Remus Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks and father of Teddy Lupin" came Remus's hoarse voice through the closed door.

George allowed the door to open as Remus walked through. "Did you find her?" George said anxiously.

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't get upset George but we couldn't find her" replied a strained looking Remus. "Dora's still out looking."

The room fell silent and everyone looked horrified. Where the hell was Luna?

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

Yes Ginny, I'm positive. (Pause) "We'll find her, I've already alerted Kingsley.. just as a precaution," came Remus' reply.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, followed by an appearance of Molly and Arthur. "You've alerted Kingsley to what Remus?" Mrs Weasley said (with a sharp tone to her voice).

Before Remus could say anything Ron spoke up. "Luna's gone."

"What do you mean gone" Mrs Weasley said, her voice rising higher with every word. "George what the hell did you do?" she said rounding on her son.

"Mum, this isn't my fault," George replied angrily.

"He's right, its mine. Luna and I had a fight that's why she left," came Ginny's quiet voice.

Molly opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak there was a flicker of light and a patronus appeared. A wolf patronus that could only belong to Tonks. "I've found Luna" Tonks' voice said "she'll be staying with us tonight, Remus I'll see you at home." There was another flicker and the wolf disappeared.

Everyone let out a sigh. "At least she's safe" Hermione said.

"I better head home" Remus said tiredly.

"And we should probably head to bed, come on everybody", Arthur said ushering them to the stairs.

"Maybe I should go with Remus to make sure Luna is alright," Molly said hurriedly.

"Molly, no, Dora and I can handle this, besides it would probably be best if she had some time to herself. She really needs it by the sounds of it." Molly was about to open her mouth but Remus cut her off.

"We'll let you know if we need anything and it would probably be best if nobody came to see Luna tomorrow at least until she's ready to talk. I'll send word when you can visit."

"Fine" Molly said sighing. "Goodnight Remus"

"Goodnight Molly" and with that he opened the kitchen door and walked towards the gate. Once outside the gate and away from the anti-apparation charms Remus turned on the sport and disapparated.


End file.
